Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is one of the playable characters included in the Downloadable Content of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'''' that was released on October 13th. Team JNPR, Horde Mode, Localization, and Mac Release! Appearance Nora has ginger hair, the only part of her that doesn't follow her pink/white/black colour theme. Her undershirt is white, with a heart shaped gap on her chest, that is worn underneath some form of chest half-bodice that wraps around the bust. On her arms, Nora has white armbands that cover the middle of the arm, and pink fingerless gloves. Nora combines this with a bright pink skirt, matching that with white and pink laced boots. Nora stands out like a sore thumb on the battlefield in the best possible way. Abilities Nora's melee attacks are very slow and hard hitting. Her ranged attacks fire grenades from Magnhild, dealing 30 damage, the ranged combo ending in a group of them. Her attacks in general have electricity as a theme and a lot of her upgrades introduce more electricity into her attacks. Enemies hit by her electricity have a chance to be stunned for a very short time. Her Team Attack, Electro Blast, is currently the only ranged team attack in the game. Her counter deals 60 damage. Charged Up - Ultimate * Tier 1 - '''Charged Up: '"Nora performs an aerial attack while conducting electricity with her weapon which sends out a shock wave as she lands." ''Deals 600 damage to all enemies within radius. * Tier 2 - '''Fully Charged: '"Increases the range and power of Nora's shock wave." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Deals 750 damage to all enemies within radius. * Tier 3 - '''Super Charged/Charged Up Mastery: '"Adds a chain of electricity between enemies hit with Nora's shock wave." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 300 enemies with Nora's ultimate. Deals 800 damage with the shock wave, and 50 with the electricity chain. Electro Blast - Team Attack 20170224163620 1.jpg|Nora charging electricity into her Hammer 20170224163621 1.jpg|Nora shooting the electricity at her target * Tier 1 - '''Electro Blast: '"Nora charges electricity into her weapon and fires it at a target." ''Deals 850 damage. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Electro Blast: '"Adds a chain of electricity to the Electro Blast that damages nearby enemies." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 850 damage to primary target, and electricity chain deals 850 damage to secondary targets. * Tier 3 - '''Super Electro Blast/Electro Blast Mastery: '"Adds a larger affected range to damage more enemies with the Electro Blast." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 100 enemies with Team attacks as Nora. Deals 850 damage to primary target and 1000 damage to secondary targets. Love Launcher - Ranged * Tier 1 - '''Love Launcher: '"Nora fires grenades in an arc that explodes on impact." '' * Tier 2 - '''Improved Love Launcher: '"Adds more powerful grenaddes to Nora's ranged attack." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. * Tier 3a - '''Love Mines: '"Nora launches mines which explode when an enemy touches them." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. * Tier 3b - '''Love Shock/Ranged Mastery: '"Nora's grenades unleash a chain of electricity that harms nearby enemies when directly striking their target." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 200 enemies with Ranged attacks as Nora. General - Nora Specific * 'Power Surge/Deadly Huntress: "Adds a power modifier that doubles Nora's damage when quickly scoring successive hits." Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 750 enemies with Nora. When you do enough attacks in a short period of time Nora ignores guard deals +100% damage until she looses the effect. Lasts until her combo is broken. * '''Lightning Chain/Boop: ''"Adds an electric element to all light attack combos." Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock reach level 10 as Nora. When scoring successive light attacks, her attacks cause a lightning chain to arc between enemies, dealing 100 damage. General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - ''"Your aura recoveres much faster." Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - "You gain more aura." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - "You ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - ''"Your ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - '"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to creat a team attack opportunity." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Quotes Level Up * "All hail the queen!" * "I'M THE bestest!" * "Byooop! WHEEEEE AH haha ha ha!" Fight Won * "Aawww. Is that all?!" * "That was fun! Again!" * "Over already?!" * "Where'd they all go?! Ughhh, I'm bored now!" Strong Enemy Defeated * "Boop!" * "Wheeee! Let's do it again." * "I win, I win, I win!" * "OFF with their heads..." Team Attack * "Haha! I love doing that!" * "Don't look so shocked! giggles" * "Annnd zap!" * "Oh yeah. That felt good." Team Attack (Solo) * "BOOOOOM!" * "NEXT!" * "I got this!" * "Get zapped!" Revived * "Now I'm angry." * "I'm gonna break their legs for that!" * "Thanks, I needed that!" * "Thank youuuuuuu!" Taunt * "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Trivia * Her Taunt references Episode 8 from Volume 1 - "Players and Pieces". * "Boop" is a reference to Episode 6 from Volume 1 - "The Emerald Forest" and her music theme "Boop". It seems to be her catchphrase. * Nora is the only character to be able to reach a 300% damage boost, thanks to stacking. If she applies her Power Boost and combines it with Jaune's 100% damage increase ultimate, her damage output becomes hilariously ridiculous as it makes mincemeat of HP heavy enemies, like the Ursa, Ursa Major and Mutant Beowolf. Gallery Nora1.PNG 20170220180117_1.jpg|"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" 20170220180155_1.jpg|Nora's LLLH in action 20170220180159_1.jpg 20170220180159_3.jpg|Nora's ultimate 20170220180201_3.jpg|Nora's team attack 20170220180204_1.jpg 20170220180204_2.jpg|Nora's aerial heavy 20170220180220_1.jpg|Nora's third ranged attack References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC